Hold On To Your Hat
by preusterreich
Summary: Roderich is desperate for sex, so he goes to Gilbert. In return for sex, Gilbert wants Roderich to wear his bicorne hat from the War of the Austrian Succession. Roderich is not too happy about that.


This is a kink meme fill, here's the original prompt, unaltered.

_"This anon would really like to see some Austria riding Prussia and having really loud sex, while Austria's wearing Prussia's 7 Years War tricorne hat._

Bonus (1): They do it in Germany's house. And he can hear them.  
Bonus (2): They argue during sex.

Anon would reaaally like to see Austria in his full huffy and prissy mode, not the usual weak uke fandome makes him."

Note; The hat is actually a bicorne. Anyway, read on! :D

* * *

An urgent knocking pulsed through Ludwig's hallway into the living room where he was quietly reading this morning's paper.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" The young German man went through a list of likely suspects in his mind as he walked to the door. Feli? Nein, the knock wasn't followed by a string of "Ve~"s and a "Lud, let me in! I brought pasta!" Francis? Nein, he wouldn't knock, he'd just barge in. Antonio? Maybe, but there would be more delightful chatter outside the door. Vash? Ja, probably. The knock was urgent, yet calm. Must be him. Ludwig swept the door open to reveal his Austrian friend. Roderich. Why hadn't he thought it could have been him? "Mein österreichischer Freund! What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with your bruder." His tone of voice seemed to match his knock.

"Mein bruder? He is upstairs in his room." _Probably looking at porn again. Wait no, looking at porn still._

"Vielen Dank." Roderich nodded his head to Ludwig and made his way toward the stairs.

_I wonder why he needs to speak with bruder so badly?_

* * *

When Gilbert heard the footsteps approaching his room, he didn't bother closing his porn sites, Ludwig knew all about them already. Gilbert had seen the stuff his brother liked, his own fetishes were nothing compared to Ludwig's. Although, Gilbert was the slightest bit surprised when it wasn't his brother's muscular form that entered the room, instead substituted for a much smaller one. With glasses. Gilbert was almost tempted to close his porn browsers for Roderich, but realized that he didn't really care if the petite Austrian saw, he should be so lucky.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Gilbert. I need something from you." Roderich noticed the porn browsers. Good, this would be much easier than he thought. Gilbert leaned forward in his chair.

"And what is it you need, Roderich?" His name dripped from the Prussian's tongue like poison from a snake, and only served to turn the Austrian on the slightest bit. He took a deep breath.

"You. I need you." Gilbert's eyes widened the slightest bit.

"And...what do you want me to do?" Roderich stepped closer and roughly grabbed Gilbert by his collar, forcing him to stand. The Austrian stared straight into his eyes.

"Fuck me." Gilbert grunted a noise of approval and quickly flicked his tongue out to lick the beauty mark under Roderich's lips. He latched his arms around the Austrian's waist, pulling their lower bodies tightly flush against each other. Roderich couldn't help but let a quiet moan out, letting the Prussian know just how much he was going to enjoy this. Gilbert chuckled.

"Okay, I'll fuck you, on one condition." Roderich gazed into Gilbert's blood-red eyes, wondering what he had in store. He slowly snaked his arms around the silver-haired man's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Anything."

"Well, actually, two conditions." Roderich huffed.

"Just get on with it!" Gilbert jumped slightly at the Austrian's sudden yell.

"Ehh? Fine, fine, don't get all pissy." Roderich glared at him. "First, I want you to ride me, hard. Heh, I know you like it rough, so don't try to be all slow and lovey-dovey about it. I don't want any of that shit."

"Fine, and?" Gilbert detached himself from Roderich and strode over to his closet and rummaged through it, finding the uniform he wore during the Seven Years War and the War of the Austrian Succession. He plucked the hat away from the jacket.

"You have to wear this." He grinned slyly at his Austrian companion. Roderich paled.

"The hat you defeated me in? TWICE? Never." He crossed his arms. Gilbert just laughed.

"No sex for Roddy then!" He turned away to make himself look uninterested, but still turned his head slightly to keep a wary eye on Roderich, hoping to Gott that he would change his mind. The Austrian spoke first.

"Gilbert?" The Prussian's ears perked up.

"Hmm?" Gilbert turned to face him. He was pouting, but had his hand outstretched.

"Give me the damn hat."

* * *

Gilbert's black, bicorne hat sat proudly on top of Roderich's head, gracefully accented by his deep-chestnut hair. The feather hanging from the hat would bob and wiggle whenever the Austrian made the slightest move. Gilbert imagined how fast the feather would move and how erratically it would bounce when Roderich started bouncing in his lap.

"Come on Roddy, hurry up!" Roderich had removed all his clothes except his pristine, white shirt. Gilbert felt his erection straining against his pants. He needed the Austrian now. Roderich crawled forward up the bed and nuzzled the Prussian through the fabric of his pants. Gilbert let out a gasp. He moved his hand to the buttons on his trousers, quickly popping them open and pulling the waistband of his underwear below his cock. He shifted his body slightly and pushed the shaft against Roderich's cheek. The Austrian nuzzled the length again before taking it into his mouth, expertly sucking and applying pressures and techniques that Gilbert didn't even know Roderich knew of. The Prussian sighed contentedly and watched the feather, twitching and moving with Roderich. The Austrian was really good at what he did. Roderich released Gilbert's cock from his mouth, a small string of spit still connecting the two beings before the Austrian wiped it away.

"I think that should be plenty wet enough, don't you Gilbert?" Roderich purred from in between Gilbert's legs. All the Prussian could do was nod as Roderich stalked his way up the bed, hovering just above Gilbert before positioning the silver-haired man's length at his opening. The Austrian slowly dropped his hips down until every inch of the Prussian's erection was buried deep within his body. Gilbert thought it was a beautiful sight, this gorgeous Austrian impaled on his cock, going to ride him like it was the last thing he would ever do, of course, the whole scene was topped off by the hat. That trembling feather.

"Roddy, you look fuckin' hot in that hat, I should have made you wear it all the times you lost to me." Roderich leaned down to kiss him, rough, bruising.

"Shut up." With that, he began to snap his hips up and down quickly on the Prussian's erection. A guttural moan was ripped from Gilbert's throat as he was engulfed by the Austrian again and again. Roderich kept up a fevered pace as their faces came together for many kisses. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the brunette's back, pushing one moment and pulling the next, trying to move faster inside Roderich. "G-Gilbert, let go of m-me. I-I'm supposed t-to be riding."

"Nein, Roddy, I like it this way." The Prussian continued to jerk his hips up into Roderich. The Austrian struggled and wound a hand tightly around Gilbert's neck. The silver-haired man gasped.

"Let go of me Gilbert! I'm going to ride and that's all there is to it!" He squeezed the Prussian's neck a little harder and Gilbert had to struggle for air. The Prussian loosened his grip.

"Fine, fine! Just let me breathe, Gott!" Roderich released his neck and started to bounce in Gilbert's lap, holding the hat in place. "Je-eez Roddy! Ah.."

"Maybe if you'd l-listen to me, I wouldn't h-have to do that!" Roderich's insides clenched around Gilbert's length "Oh Gott, ja! Nnn.. Ah!" This time, they both let out their own satisfied noises. Roderich could feel himself getting close, maybe he would let the Prussian have his way in the end, as a treat. Maybe.

"Ja, well, maybe I w-wanted a little more intimacy f-from yo-uuuuu~ Ah!" Gilbert panted under the sensation.

"Well, w-we can finish like thaaaAHT!" Roderich felt Gilbert's cock hit _that_ place and he arched into the Prussian's chest to feel it again. "Okay, Gilbert you can finish how you want now, just please, go~"

"Maybe, I don't want to finish like that anymore." Roderich stopped.

"What?"

"Ja, maybe you killed my mood, Miss Priss." Roderich stared up at him in awe.

"Gilbert, if you don't fuck me hard and make me come, you _will_ regret it." Gilbert definitely noticed the fire behind the Austrian's eyes.

"Fine, hold onto your hat." He sneered at the brunette, who scowled at the pun, but also moved a hand up to keep the bicorne tightly on his head. Gilbert snapped his length deep inside the Austrian and began to thrust at a fast pace. He held Roderich tight against his chest and pushed their mouths together for a heated kiss, deep and passionate. Their tongues battled, but Roderich pulled away and gasped when he felt Gilbert hit that spot again.

"Oh Gott, Gilbert! Ja ja! Right there!" He panted and groaned like an animal as the Prussian hit his prostate over and over. Gilbert could feel Roderich tightening around him and knew he was close. After a few thrusts, the Austrian could see stars and his body tightened as orgasm tore through him. He shuddered against Gilbert's chest as he came between them. His whole body was blissfully numb, but he still felt the Prussian thrusting into him. It wasn't long before Gilbert came inside him, chest heaving.

They stayed still for a moment before Roderich raised his hips slightly to allow Gilbert's length to slip free from his body. He felt so tired, so worn. He slipped the hat off his head halfheartedly as the silver-haired man captured his lips for another kiss. This one was soft, with none of the urgency that any of their previous kisses had harbored. Roderich pulled away and rolled off the Prussian.

"Hey, I wasn't finished kissing you yet." Gilbert scowled.

"Then finish." Roderich closed his eyes to wait for the Prussian's kiss.

* * *

Downstairs, Ludwig just stared at his paper, trying to block out the sounds he had just heard. Now he knew exactly why Roderich had needed to speak with Gilbert so badly.


End file.
